Check Yes Juliet
by crazyandproud14
Summary: After Austin suffers the torture of hearing Dez singing, he gets an idea to see Ally again,who's in Egypt, but for that he will need the help from Carter and Sadie Kane. Please R&R.


**Hey people! I'm back! =)**

**Short description: this is kind of a songfic for Check Yes Juliet, from We The Kings. I actually found this song in a fanfic, but I can't remember which category. I think it was Percy Jackson. Well anyways, the song got stuck in my head, and now I can't take it off, and when that happens, it usually means that I need to write a fanfic with it, or I'll go insane. Well, I decided to make this a one-shot crossover between Austin and Ally and the Kane Chronicles because I thought the song would be cool if it was a crossover. **

**Another thing before starting the story: No spoilers for the Serpent's Shadow. I still don't have my copy, and I don't want to be spoiled, but probably, when I read it, I'm going to make a bunch of stories and one-shots for the Kane Chronicles. Just to warn you. I could give you the whole explanation of why I haven't bought the book, but honestly, I just want to go on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Austin and Ally. **

Austin's POV

So much had happened in the last two weeks. First, I got a record deal, and I have been touring all across the US for a while. Yay! Except for one thing: my producer didn't like Ally and Trish. And… story short: Dez and I can't see them again.

I did see them. The night before leaving Miami, Dez and I sneaked to see them, but several things happened. Ally turned out to be a magician descended from those Egyptian pharaohs that I always thought were boring. We also met some magicians who were doing their duty to protect the world from some evil serpent called Apophis and... Ok, the point is, these magicians- Carter and Sadie- said it would be better if Ally went with them to Brooklyn. The next day I went to Carter and Sadie to say goodbye to Ally, and Sadie told me that she had moved to Egypt with Carter's girlfriend. Then Carter came saying things like "Zia's not my girlfriend" blab la bla.

Now, I wasn't just banned to see Ally forever. She was million miles away from me. I didn't know if I would see her again. Probably, someday when I'm touring, I'll go to Egypt and I'll find her, and all that. But maybe that won't happen until we're adults. Probably she'll be married… would you stop that?

All of this was running through my mind when we stopped in a hotel in Brooklyn. Dez was singing again, and believe me, that is not something you would like to see. Or hear. He couldn't hit most of the notes correctly. Apparently, Trish was messing with his iPod before going on tour, because he was singing Set Fire to the Rain from Adele. I liked the song, nothing against it, but with Dez singing the song. I just want to cover my ears.

"Hey dude, could you let me be the singer?" I asked, suddenly tired of his awful voice.

"Hey, this is a free country, I can sing all I want" Dez said. "Ooh, here comes a good one"

I prepared myself for some more Dez songs. He started to sing at the top of his lungs.

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me?" Dez started to sing. "Rain is falling down on the sidewalk-"

I ignored him as I tried to concentrate on the song I would be singing the next week. But as horrible as Dez sang (no offense. Dez) I couldn't help but actually listen to the song, and it gave me an idea. An idea that could help me to find Ally. All I had to do was find Carter and Sadie Kane.

Sadie's POV

I was sitting in a couch watching TV with Felix. Apparently, TV is the only way I can keep him from his obsession with Penguins. Ok, no, we were watching Penguins of Madagascar. Seriously, I love this kid, but he's got some trauma.

I freed myself from the TV when I heard the bell ring. I went to the door and opened it, only to find Austin Moon, which was that new celebrity Jaz and Cleo are totally crazy for. And I think the guys are already tired of him, so I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Austin" I said. "What's up?"

"I need your help" he said. He looked desperate. "I need a way to get to Egypt fast"

I suddenly realized what he wanted. "Oh, no" I said, rolling my eyes. "Look, now you're acting like Carter. Listen I know what you want and I don't think it's a pretty good idea"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because, she is in the first Nome of the House of Life, a place where they'll detect you're not a magician and they'll probably kill you or torture you"

Austin looked confused. "Look, I don't care about the gnomes, or what might happen. I just need to see her"

I sighed. "Wait here. I'll bring Carter" Before he could ask me if he could come in I said. "Two of my best friends are crazy for you, and if they see you they'll start screaming and all that. It'll be painful for you"

"Ooo-kayy…" he said, and sat in the side walk.

Carter's POV

I was perfectly fine in the library thinking of my own business, when Sadie came in and told me that Austin Moon was at our door with his love problems in hand.

"And…?" I asked. I didn't want to sound indifferent with Austin. I just had met him once, and he is cool, but I didn't understand why Sadie had come for me when she could have helped him herself.

"He wants to go to Egypt, and I thought you would like to take the opportunity as well" Sadie said, smirking.

"I don't understand you…" I said. But I perfectly did. She wanted me to go and look for Zia the same way Austin wanted to look for Ally.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Sadie asked.

"Ok, I will" I finally said, giving in.

Austin's POV

I waited a while, but finally Carter and Sadie came with some weird clothes and something which I assumed, were their wands.

We went somewhere in the Brooklyn Museum which looked like an ancient Egyptian artifact and Sadie started speaking something weird. She and Carter both had weird clothes, adapted for the desert. Both of them had their faces covered.

"Carter" I asked him. "Why are you disguised?"

"Because, in the place we're going, everybody hates us and wants us dead" he said.

"Ouch…" I said. Magic world _was_ hard.

"Yeah… we got used to it" he said. He was in a white Arabic robe, and the only part of his body that could be seen where is eyes and some pieces of his curly hair. Sadie was dressed the same way, and I could only see her bright blue eyes and some piece of her blond hair.

"Here" Carter said, giving me a robe identical to the ones he and Sadie were wearing.

"You've got to be kidding" I said, taking the clothes and putting them on. I actually put them over my other clothes. I knew that it would probably be smoking hot in Egypt, but I couldn't care less.

Finally, a sand portal opened. "There, it was easy" Sadie said. She looked exhausted. And the three of us jumped into the portal.

We landed in the middle of the desert. I fell on Sadie, and then Carter fell on top of me. It was uncomfortable. We got up and started to walk to the market. According to Carter and Sadie, a portal can be opened up every 12 hours, which meant that I had more than enough time to catch up with Ally.

"We'll take you to the First Nome, then you can catch up with Ally" Carter said.

Sadie just glared at him. "Are you sure you don't have to catch up with someone?" she asked, emphasizing the word _someone_.

Carter appeared to be blushing, but I ignored it. "Shut up Sadie"

In no time, we were in the middle of a market with a bunch of weird people. It didn't look like a magical place. Then again, we were in the middle of the night, so I guess everybody's just tired. We went into a place called the Hall of Ages, because Carter and Sadie wanted to say hi to their uncle, who was also the Chief Lector. Once we were there, everybody shot dirty glances at them. Now I understood why they had to come incognito.

Well, only one girl didn't seem bothered by our presence. She had short hair, and she was really small… I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Wait a minute… the girl I was looking at was…

"Ally?" I said out loud. Then she turned. It was Ally. _Austin?_ She mouthed, and I nodded. She moved her head to the side, as it to motioning me to go with her. She got out of the room, and of course, I followed.

Ally's POV

Ok, at that point I thought that I was going crazy. Austin? Here? How could that happen? Carter and Sadie, I guessed. I was probably right, as they were there.

Once we were outside, and free of all those dirty looks, I threw my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I said, not pulling away. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing here" he said. I pulled away to look at his eyes. "Really?" I asked.

"Well, that, and I also wanted to escape from Dez's singing" he said. I nodded. I love Dez, but when he started singing, the best is to get away from him.

We stayed on silence for a few seconds.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know, but wherever you go I'll follow you for the next 12 hours" he said. I smiled, grabbed his hand and took him to nowhere in particular.

Sadie's POV

After we talked to Uncle Amos for a while we noticed that Austin was gone. My thought was that he sound Ally and they were doing what that song said, about running away and never look back. Now it was Carter's turn, but apparently he is too slow to make a move, so I need to convince him.

"So…" Carter said awkwardly "Want to walk around?"

I groaned. I couldn't believe it. He was so close to the girl of his dreams and he wanted to spend that time with me. Sure, I love him, but if he didn't see Zia now, with this war, who knows when he's going to see her again.

"Carter, you're so hopeless" I said.

"What?" he said. I wish Zia was here, that way he would be looking at her and we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Look, I would like to spend some time with you, that way I would have someone to blame when people look weird at me" I said. Carter rolled his eyes and smiled, but I continued "But Austin came here to look for Ally and I really think that you should follow his example"

"Explain yourself…" he said.

Once again, I love my brother, but I will punch him if he says something like that again. "Go and look for Zia!" I said.

"What? Are you crazy? If somebody sees us, I'm doomed. Everybody hates us here" he said. It _was_ a good point.

"Well, you heard Austin sing the lyrics for the song. Do the same thing: go with her, ask her to run with you and never look back, because if you let the others break you apart, they will" I said.

Carter considered it a little. After a minute or two, he looked determined. "I will"

Carter's POV

I can't believe that I said I would be looking for Zia. I was looking everywhere, and there were a billion people over here. Then I saw a bunch of girls, probably in a tour, and there was one around my age… it was Zia.

I sneaked into the crowd, and careful not to be seen, I grabbed Zia's wrist. Before she could start screaming, I put my free hand over her mouth, and dragged her until we were outside, just the two of us.

When I finally released my hand over her mouth, she tried to get away from me. "Let me go you stupid…" she trailed off as she saw me. "Carter?" she asked, in the same angry tone.

My voice shrank. "Surprise…?"

She just looked at me with her eyes wide open. Ok, I will admit that I did miss looking at her beautiful amber eyes. But she was still angry. "Carter! What are you doing? You kidnapped me…"

"No, it wasn't that" I said, stuttering.

"Then what?" she asked, gritting her teeth. I was speechless. I didn't know what to answer. And I was scared, because Zia is the kind of people who wants an answer fast. Because I still couldn't think of anything, I did the best next thing.

I'm just gonna say that it was 100% impulsive.

I grabbed her face on one of my hands, and kissed her on the lips. She didn't complain or struggle to be set free. She just wrapped her arms around my neck. Afterwards, I pulled away.

Zia just looked into my eyes. "Wow" she muttered softly.

"Now you have your answer" I said.

Zia looked around to make sure nobody was watching us. Then she grabbed my hand "Come on, I can't let them see us together" and we ran.

Sadie's POV

I gasped as I noticed that we only had 20 minutes to open the portal to get back to Brooklyn. I kept looking for Austin and Carter, but no luck. I think they did take seriously the part of the song where they say 'run and never look back'. I was getting angrier every minute.

I finally found Austin, far from town. He and Ally were asleep. It was a cute scenario, but I had to wake him up. I grabbed the water bottle I had brought with me and poured the water in their face, the same way Zia –actually, Zia's shabti- had done in my first night at the First Nome.

"Hey!" Austin said as he woke up "Sades, was this necessary?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. "We have 15 minutes to find Carter and open a portal if we want to return to Brooklyn"

Austin turned to Ally. "Sorry, Als but I have to go" And he kissed her on the cheek. Although I saw her expression only for a moment, I knew that she was surprised by the kiss. Austin and I ran to find Carter.

We eventually found him. He was sitting with Zia, and they were holding hands. One part of me thought _Finally! These two are together! _ But another part knew that we didn't have much time to open a portal.

"Carter!" I yelled, and he turned. "We have to go back!" He said something quick to Zia and then ran far away to open a portal.

After we returned to Brooklyn, we walked with Austin to his hotel.

"Hey guys" Austin said, as he was about to open the hotel's door. "Thank you for helping me with… you know"

"Don't worry" I said. "I bet Carter enjoyed that too" I glared at him.

"Where were you all night?" Carter demanded. "You didn't encounter Anubis did you?"

I hadn't, but I wish I did. "No I didn't" I said.

"Who's Anubis?" Austin asked confused.

"We'll explain someday" I said. We said goodbye to Austin and wished him good luck in his tour. And we returned to the Brooklyn House.

**So what do you think? Was it good? Please tell me! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh, one more thing I want to share. One time when I was asleep, I dreamed with Ross and Laura (the guys who portray Austin and Ally, just in case you didn't know) But they weren't Ross and Laura, nor Austin and Ally. They were Carter and Zia. I know it's weird. Well, anyway, have a good day! =) **


End file.
